Furt
Furt is the eighth episode of Season 2 season 2, and the thirtieth episode of''' Glee. It aired on November 23, 2010. Carol Burnett guest starred as Doris Sylvester, Sue's nazi-hunting mother. The title "Furt" is a portmanteau of Finn and Kurt, in regards to their budding brothership. In this episode, there are two songs written by Bruno Mars: Marry You, and Just the Way You Are. Both of them are performed by New Directions. Plot While at his locker, Finn is surprised to see Burt Hummel and his mother Carole pulling a bemused Kurt down the hall, before telling the kids they are engaged. While Finn is in a state of shock, Kurt excitedly tells them not to worry as he'll arrange everything and informs them that New Directions will perform at their wedding. Meanwhile, Sue Sylvester has her assistant Becky Jackson mail out invitations for her. She flashes back to her forme r flame Rod Remington getting engaged to his co-anchor. Based on this experience Sue tried online dating and found out that her only true match is herself. She is therefore holding a wedding for herself. With news of the Hummel-Hudson Wedding, Sam tells Quinn he loves her and wants them to be boyfriend and girlfriend. He gets down on a knee and offers her a promise ring, saying that one say he would like to marry her. She is visibly shaken, and closes the small box that holds the promise ring. When Sam asks if that means she doesn't want to go out with him, she mutters "It's a maybe." before walking away. Finn tells Kurt he wants to be involved in the wedding to show everyone that he is still a leader and Kurt suggests a dance with his mother. After Finn leaves, Dave Karofsky, who has been making Kurt's life hell since he kissed Kurt, runs his finger down Kurt's chest before snatching the wedding cake centerpiece from Kurt and asking "Can I have this?". Kurt, too shaken and scared to respond, doesn't say anything. Karofsky smirks and smugly says "Thanks." before stuffing it in his pocket and walking away. Will Schuester brings Kurt to see Sue who says that if Karofsky "lays a finger on you" she will expel him, but until then she cannot legally do anything to help him. Also, Kurt tells Sue that calling him "Lady" is bullying, so Sue gives him the option of three nicknames, in which he picks the second one: "Porcelain". Hearing about Kurt's encounter with Karofsky as well as noting the increasing bullying of Kurt, Rachel assembles all the New Directions girls who have boyfriends on the football team and explains how hard Kurt is taking the bullying from Karofsky (he's losing weight, but not in a good way and he hardly competes with her for lead vocals). She thinks they should get the their boyfriends to help him somehow by confronting Karosfky. Ironically, Finn refuses to help Kurt feeling that confronting Kurt would ruin his image and result in him being sacked regularly in football which disappoints Rachel immensely. After Sue fires a wedding planner, her mother Doris Sylvester walks in. Sue is visibly angered by this as she hasn't heard from her in years, while Doris doesn't like the idea of her marrying herself. However Doris accepts an invitation to the wedding and would like to walk her down the aisle. Sue says no and Doris counters with an offer to sing. saying her vows.]] Mike and Artie confront Karofsky, warning him not to bully Kurt. Karofsky pushes Mike into Artie, knocking his wheelchair over, and Sam reacts and gets in a physical confrontation with him, backing his friends up. Puck who can't do anything to help Sam because he's on probation, is forced to reluctantly watch the violence unfold from the sidelines. Doris tells Sue she wants to sing "Ohio." The two perform the song while Doris tries to explain about leaving her children to be a famous Nazi hunter. Kurt gives Burt and Finn some dancing lessons. Karofsky spots them and makes an insulting limp-wristed gesture. When Burt sees this and demands an explanation from him, Kurt explains to Burt and Finn that Karofsky threatened to kill him. This results in Burt to running down the hallway and shoving Karofsky up against a wall and threatening him for bullying his son. Burt also then demands to know why Finn hasn't been protecting Kurt. Burt takes this to Sue, who is still acting as the school's principal, with all parties there including Karofsky's father, notes that he too has seen his son acting more violent and out of character. When asked why Dave threatened to kill him, Kurt partially lies to protect Dave's secret and states that Dave threatened to kill him if he told anyone about the bullying. While Sue and the other adults seem to suspect there is more to this, they accept this, with Sue expelling Dave. On the day of the wedding, Santana, while helping Finn with his tie, tells him that he needs a "coolness injection" and suggests he tell people they had sex. He says he can't do that, because he kept it a secret after Rachel confessed that she did not have sex with Jesse St. James, that she was happy that they could both be each others "firsts", and he does not want to hurt her feelings. Santana who wants to hurt Rachel for not including her in the Glee girl meeting from earlier, thinks he should dump her anyway and even threatens to during Just the Way You Are.]]tell Rachel what happened. Rachel comes into the room but nothing is said about it. Finn tells Rachel she looks amazing. She asks "What?" and he replies saying, "I just really love you." Carol and Burt's wedding starts and the kids sing "Marry You." On the altar, Burt apologizing to Kurt for how he acted after his first wife died and talks about the opportunity he was presented with Carol. Carol talks about how amazing Kurt is and how proud she is of Finn becoming a brother to Kurt. The wedding goes off without a hitch. At the reception Will performs "Sway" before Finn gives the best man speech. His speech, while first directed at the married couple, shifts primarily to Kurt and promises to have his new brother's back and that together they are now "Furt". As a thank you to Kurt he has the Glee club put together a performance of "Just the Way You Are," during which he sings to his mother and to Kurt and even dances with the other boy in front of everyone, before bringing everyone else to the dance floor. and Finn during Just the Way You Are]] Doris and Sue's sister Jean Sylvester are the only witnesses of Sue's wedding to herself, which she also officiates. Doris can't stand it anymore and wants to have a special moment with them. Sue says she and Jean became their own family when their mother and father was gone. She tells Doris she is a bully and disinvites her from the wedding. during Just the Way You Are.]] Back at school, Quinn tells Sam that sticking up for Kurt had an impact on her. She shows him that she's now wearing the ring, which leaves Sam is happily fired-up. .]] That same day, Sue calls Kurt and his parents to her office, where she explains that the school board has issued a verbal warning to Karofsky, but since nobody witnessed him threaten Kurt, nothing else will done about it. In protest, Sue resigns as principal, but says that she will keep an eye out for Kurt. Frightened beyond belief, Kurt leaves the office, with Carole and Burt sharing a meaningful look and going to talk to Kurt about something important In the Glee class room, Will informs Kurt that he has an idea for a solo Kurt could sing at sectionals, but Kurt stops him before turning to the group. He thanks the Glee club for all that they've done for him, but then drops a bomb: he's transferring to Dalton Academy effective immediately. His parents are using their honeymoon money to pay for tuition and that he cannot remain at a school where his life is in danger. The New Directions are shocked and try and talk him out of it, with the guys even suggesting they could be his bodyguards around the school. Kurt tells them that what he really needs is what they have at Dalton Academy: a zero tolerance on bullying, especially since Karofsky will be returning the next day. Will reluctantly nods as he understands what Kurt is talking about. Rachel, having calmed down, realizes something else and asks Kurt if this means that he'll be competing against them now at Sectionals. Meanwhile both Finn and Mercedes try and talk Kurt out of leaving, but he leaves in tears, leaving them in silent shock. Trivia *Finn stated that when certain people went out they were called certain names mashed-up. Every Glee couple has a mash-up name. (Tike && Mike, Bartie && Artie, Finchel && Rachel, etc) *This begins the start of Brittany & Artie's relationship. *Chris Colfer said the wedding scene was fun because they literally danced down the aisle. Featured Music *"Ohio"' from ''Wonderful Town. Sung by Sue Sylvester and Doris Sylvester *'"Marry You" '''by ''Bruno Mars. Sung by New Directions (Main Song) *"Sway" by Pablo Beltrán y Su Orchestra. Sung by Will *"Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. Sung by Finn and New Directions. Guest Stars * [[Harry Shum Jr.|'Harry Shum Jr'.]] as Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet '''as Sam Evans * 'Carol Burnett' as Doris Sylvester * [[Romy Rosement|'Romy Rosemont']] as Carole Hummel * 'Max Adler' as Dave Karofsky * [[Dot Jones|'Dot-Marie Jones']] as Shannon Beiste *'Robin Trocki as Jean Sylvester *'''Daniel Roebuck as Paul Karofsky *'Ron Sarchian' as Dave Karofsky's stunt double *'Jo Anderson '''as Marsha Dean *'Rich Ceraulo''' as Reverend Photos Carol at her Wedding.jpeg Chris Colfer & Kevin Mchale On Set of Furt.jpeg Cory Monteith on set.jpg Cory and Dianna On Set of Furt.jpeg Dapper looking Mark Salling wearing black vr-LatWYtCal.jpg GLEE-Furt-2-550x380.jpg Girls.png Jenna Ushkowitz Cast Glee Films Northridge P6y3QAKaqtol.jpg Kurt black eye.jpg Lea-michele-is-the-lady-in-red-03.jpg Mark Salling, Kevin Mchale, Chord Overstreet and Tina on the Set of Furt.jpeg Puck black eye.jpg Rachel and Santana.jpg Sam black eye.jpg Sue Marrying Herself.jpeg Tumblr lc1vkfwAGc1qa93cao1 500.jpg Glee Furt Nov24newsnea.jpg 350px-Tumblr lcb9chnO0Ex1qd6sgco1 500.gif Glee Wedding.jpg Sam Proposes to Quinn.jpg 2x08-Furt-glee-17415202-1580-888.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left|Behind the scenes Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Season Two Songs